


Upon Achilles' Heel

by escspace



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Art, Comic, Homer's The Iliad, M/M, Modern Ragar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace
Summary: Karias reads The Iliad to Rajak in their hotel room while on vacation.
Relationships: Karias Blerster/Rajak Kertia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Modern Kertia Expansion Pack: Keeping Up with the Kertias





	Upon Achilles' Heel




End file.
